


An Observation

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brief Anger, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Nostalgia, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: A series of visits between the reader and Dr. Hannibal Lecter, while he recovers from his injuries after the fall off of the cliff and his awaiting any further punishment for killing Francis Dolarhyde (AKA The Tooth Fairy) with the help of Will Graham. You, the reader is a court appointed Psychiatrist to determine if Hannibal deserves the death penalty or further time in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Through your meetings with Dr. Lecter, you must determine if he's still insane or not. He also helps guide you through the difficult decision you must make. Life or Death?  It is up to you to decide.....





	An Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I have said it before and I will say it again: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
> 
> If you like the story, please leave feedback...if you didn't like it, please leave me feedback.....

Greetings Doctor, I usually don't receive visitors this late, but in your case I will. I was most intrigued to receive your letter requesting that you be allowed to visit me here in the rehab facility. I must confess that I do miss having company, while I recover here before I am sent back to the State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. It will be up to **YOU** to determine if that is the case. 

Shall we continue?

[Hannibal waits for you to settle in for the visit...smiles when you motion for him to continue]

You of all people should know who and what I am..You are here to observe me, control me, most of all judge me by my actions. I think you'll find I'm not as you think I am. But that really isn't the case here. I suspect that you wish to know why I did what I did?

Oh, come now...don't be bashful, my friend. I know that you want the details of my "supposed" crimes, and I will tell you everything that you wish to know provided that you keep what I tell you secret in your own dark and foreboding heart. That's all I require from you...simple isn't it? Oh yes, make your notes....record me if you wish. I don't mind you preserving my voice in that manner. Then once I am truly gone, I will still be here in a digital format, able to guide you or to frighten you. [soft laughter]

Shall we begin then, my dear Doctor? Where would you like me to start ? Ah yes, one Garrett Jacob Hobbs...something I worked on with Will Graham. Before I pushed Will into the madman he did become. So you wish to know all of the details, and there are some that the FBI still doesn't know. I am the one who warned Hobbs, warned him that Will was on to him and his activities. I felt like it was my duty to let him know that soon he would be captured. Shocked? Please don't be, my friend. I would have warned **YOU** if you had been in the same situation as Hobbs. Of course, I didn't predict what he did to his daughter, Abigail. Nor did I feel any sense of responsibility for her after she recovered. I did help her hide the body of the boy she killed, that was only logical. But you wish to know of my actions towards Alana...she didn't know it was me who struck her head on the brick wall and best that she doesn't. I still have much respect for her, but she couldn't find Abigail and her handiwork just yet. It was clever of Abigail to knock me on the back of the head, like I instructed her to. That gave Jack Crawford something to work with, and it gave me time to plan the next step.

You want to know of my relationship to Will Graham? Yes, I'm sure you do...he was easy to manipulate. to seduce into what he was destined to become. His mind was already darkened, so there wasn't much I had to do. I helped him to see what he refused to see, to feel what he didn't want to feel. Little by little he became enraptured by the darkness he saw and felt. I was very happy that I helped him in that matter. [shifts slightly in his wheelchair] 

I found Will to be the perfect foil and relished the little game I played with him. He was furious of course when I "helped" him become convicted of those crimes and sent to the very same place they finally sent me. We can continue to discuss Will at another time, perhaps your next visit. But you already knew that, didn't you? I know that the state is needing an evaluation of me by an outside Psychiatrist before they decide on any further punishment for me. They can't prosecute Will for releasing me or for killing Francis Dolarhyde, who was found to be the "Tooth Fairy". The only one they can is me, and that's why you're here. To see if I'm fit for either life in the BSHCI or to be put to death. That decision rests in your capable hands, and I feel that you are up to the task. I will not beg for my life, Doctor and I don't expect you to believe me. You will see what you need to see and make your judgement. You must either condemn me to death or life away from normal society, that is all anyone can expect of you. 

[He pauses and watches you make your notes, intrigued by the way you carefully note everything and mentally prepares for your next visit. You ask to come back to interview him again, and shuffle your papers back into your soft briefcase becoming aware of the time left in this interview. He gives you a rare gentle smile, which you return against your better judgement. They had told you of his ability to manipulate people into a false sense of security around him. But there is something at the back of your mind that rebels against the notion that he's still dangerous, and it has left you wondering.

You wish to see me again? I'm flattered that you do, because there is so much more that we need to discuss and the hour they gave you isn't enough time. [Hannibal hears the attendant coming down the hall for you] I hope that you will return soon, so that we can continue our discussion. [You stand and move towards the door, turning back as Hannibal calls out to you] I hope that you will be less frightened of me next time. After all, what can I possibly do to you in this state Doctor ? [motions to his wheelchair]

[he watches you leave the room, a small smile on his lips]


End file.
